


If It Wasn't For Fate

by xylaxx



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7085944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylaxx/pseuds/xylaxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm bad at summaries ,but basically it's another College/Modern AU noone asked for</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

*John’s POV*  
John worked in a coffee shop. It wasn’t a very popular coffee shop, but it was popular among the college students. John goes to Columbia University formally named as King’s College. Business was slow today, and not many people were at the coffee shop seeing how it was a Friday night.   
An hour passed and John was finally off work. He grabbed his things and walked out the small coffee shop. He took out his phone and texted the group chat, Meme Kids.  
Johnnyboy: Where am I meeting you guys??  
FashionStarr: oUR PLACE  
FrenchGuy: Oui your guy’s place   
John put his earbuds in and played Fairly Local by Twenty-One Pilots, He started to walk towards his dorm. It was only a 10-minute walk from the coffee shop and to the dorm. He walked fast as he yawned. Suddenly someone bumped into John and knocked him down. John pulled out his ear buds and looked up to see who it was. He saw a young man with his hair in a bun, but it was hard to see since it was dark. “Oh gosh, I’m so sorry I was reading and I wasn’t looking where I was going...”, The man kept rambling on. “It’s fine.”, John said calmly as he got up and picked up his stuff as the man picked up his. John looked at the man again. He could see his face more clearly now because of the street light. The man had tired cute eyes. John could feel his checks heat up when the man says he staring. “Uh... I wasn’t… Okay maybe I was…Sorry.” John said has he looked down shyly. The man giggled, John thought his giggle was really cute. “It’s totally fine.”, The man said, “I’m Alex, Alexander Hamilton.” John Looked up and smiled, “I’m John, John Laurens.” Alexander smiled back, “I should be going but maybe I’ll see you later.” John giggled, “Maybe I will, Good Bye Alex!” John started walking away. “Bye Laurens!” Alex said walking off today.   
John finally made it to his dorm and walked in to his two friends cuddling. “Guys get a room!” John said laughing. Hercules and Lafayette looked up and laughed. “Where have you been?”, Hercules asked. “And are you blushing…?”, Lafayette asked as he got up and walked up to John. “Who made you blush, ami?”, Lafayette asked with a raised eyebrow. “N-no-no one did.” John strutted out of embarrassment. Lafayette and Hercules laughed. “Well come on we are watching The Hunger Games.” Hercules said. John walked over and sat beside Lafayette. “Which one?” John asked. “THE FIRST ONE!” Lafayette said with a little too much excitement.  
After the movie was over John got up and turned the television off. Lafayette fell asleep in Hercules arms; they really were a cute couple.   
John crawled into his bed and got on his phone. He opened the Facebook app and searched up Alexander’s facebook. He decided he better not send a friend request since he was just acquaintances. He looked through his photos. He smiled at the cute boy. He exited out of the pictures and noticed that he was friends with Lafayette. He wondered how Lafayette knew him.   
He decided to put his phone on the charger and sleep since it was already 12am.

*Alexander’s POV*  
I can’t believe myself; I can’t believe I ran into him as I was walking to my dorm, but he was so cute with his freckles and that smile. “Alex? Alexander? ALEX!?” I instantly snapped out of my thoughts after I heard Aaron Burr yell my name. “Huh? What did I miss?”, Alex asked confused, realizing he was just standing there thinking. “You were just standing there… What were you thinking about?”, Burr asked interested. “Oh… Um nothing… Bye Burr!” Alex quickly ran off he knew he was acting weirdly to Burr but he would not tell Burr.  
Alex finally got to his dorm. He noticed his roommate, Lafayette, was gone. Lafayette was usually at his boyfriend/friends dorm room. Which was completely okay with Alexander since he liked being alone anyways, and he barely knew anything about Lafayette other then he’s French, an immigrant like himself, and that he is also a law major  
Alex took out his laptop and started working on his law essays. His mind kept wondering over to John. He knew it was a one-time thing though; He knew he would never actually see him again.   
He finished his essays around 2am, so he got up and went to bed. He fell asleep thinking about John.


	2. Chapter 2

*John’s POV*  
John woke up sleepily. He picked up his phone to check the time, he saw that it is 7:58. He had an hour before class, so he got up and got dressed. He put on a Twenty-One Pilots tee shirt and some blue skinny jeans.   
He grabbed one of his cereal bars and started eating it. He then grabbed the stuff he needed for his writing class. He then realized Hercules and Lafayette were gone, so he pulled out his phone and texted the group chat.  
Meme Kids:  
Johnnyboy: wHERE DID YOU GUYS GO!?  
FrenchGuy: we went to my dorm  
Johnnyboy: What? Are you feeling okay?  
FrenchGuy: yeah I’m fine, I just realized my roommate wasn’t in the dorm  
Johnnyboy: Oh, well I gotta get to class  
John put his phone back in his pocket and walked to class.  
He was almost to the creative writing class, but felt like he had to look over at the law buildings to see if he sees Lafayette since in 30 minutes Lafayette will have class there. He scans the field and sees Alexander. John started blushing at the experience from last night. He was relieved to see Alex not looking at him.  
John started to quickly walk to class so he wouldn’t be late.  
When John finally got to class he was one of the last people to get there. He could feel his cheeks heating up with embarrassment.   
*Alexander’s POV*  
Alex was sitting by his law class, he still had 30 minutes before class even started. He took out his laptop and started researching global warming for debate club.   
10-minutes into it he felt someone looking at him. He turned around and saw someone with dark brown hair up in a bun quickly walk away. Alex wondered if that’s who was looking at him but he brushed it off.  
He saw his roommate. He noticed Lafayette walk over to him as he sighed. “Salut! You weren’t in the dorm this morning.”, Lafayette said confused. “I wanted to get out here earlier that’s all, ne vous inqiuiétez pas.”, He said calmly. “Why don’t you talk to me much; I would like to become friends with you!” Alex sighed, “That’s just kind of hard for me… But I guess I’ll try.” Lafayette’s face lit up, “YAY! You’re going to have meet my friend and my boyfriend! You’ll love them…” Lafayette keep rambling on as Alex kept nodding his head.  
*John’s POV*  
It was half way through the class and professor Madison had us all working on our creative writing stories. John passed a note to Peggy Schuyler, one of the lesser known Schuyler sisters.   
John: Guess what happened last night?  
Peggy: OOOOOH WHAT?  
John: I saw a cute guy yesterday  
Peggy: You? You John Laurens one of the gayest people I know but never calls any boy cute saw someone cute?  
John: Yes.  
Peggy: Right. I want to meet him.  
John: I don’t even have his num- John was cut off from writing his response when the professor said class is over. “Peggy, I don’t even have his number. He just accidentally bumped into me last night.” Peggy looked disappointed, “Oh.” John looked at her, “Come on let’s go wait for Lafayette.” He said cheerfully.   
Peggy was John’s best friend and nothing would ever change that. They both weren’t very popular and they liked it that way. They were both gay too.   
When they got to the tree that they always waited for Lafayette at John got a text message. It was from Lafayette saying that he’ll be out soon.  
*Alexander’s POV*  
He looked over at Lafayette, who was texting on his phone, “Who are you texting?” Alex asked interested. “My friend John, I met him and our friend Peggy after this class.” Lafayette responded while still texting John. “You should come with; we always get brunch.” Lafayette offered. “hmm...” Alex thought if he could do it, “Okay, I don’t have another class till 2:30 pm.” Alex responded. “Oui, I’ll tell him!”  
After the class was over Alex followed Lafayette to the tree. Alex saw John at the; he started lightly blushing, hoping that John won’t look up from his phone. “Friends, this is my roommate, Alexander. He’s going to come to brunch with us.” Lafayette smiled. “Awesome!”, Peggy told Lafayette, “Hi Alexander, I am Peggy!’ Peggy beamed a huge smile. John looked up from his phone started blushing. “Oh Hi Al-Alexander.” John said strutting, he was just so cute. “Hello, nice to meet you Peggy. Hi John, sorry about the other night.” Alex said with a half hearty smile.   
*John’s POV*  
John kept thinking about how this could not be happening. How Alexander could not be Lafayette’s roommate. John was snapped out of his thought when Lafayette was yelling his name. “Uh, John what are you thinking about?”, Lafayette asked with a raised eyebrow a smirk. “Oh, um nothing. Should we get going?” John asked.  
When everyone got to the cute little café, John was in awkward silence. John didn’t know what say about this; He then realized that’s why Lafayette is friends with Alex on facebook.   
John sat down next to Peggy and Alex sat next to Lafayette. “Soo John, Peggy how was creative writing?” Lafayette asked, trying to start conversation. “It was great!” John responded. Peggy nodded her head in agreement. “I’m assuming Alex is in law with you how was law for you guys?” Peggy asked curiously. “It was great, and yes Alex is in law with me.” Lafayette said happily. Alexander smiled, “Yup we are both getting law degrees and being each other’s roommate.” Everyone finally ordered their coffees and pastries.   
John took his phone out of his pocket and sat it on the table as the waitress came back with the food and drinks. Everyone was having talking and laughing. John looked over at Alexander and smiled at him. He then quickly turned away from Alexander.   
Everyone finished their food while John got up to pay since it was his turn. When John came back everyone was done. “I guess it’s time to leave.” John said as he sighed. He didn’t want to leave Alexander’s presence.   
Lafayette suggested they take a walk since no one had any classes for an hour; everyone agreed but Alexander. Lafayette had to basically beg him to come.  
Half through the walk John and Alex were basically walking 5 feet behind Peggy and Lafayette. “You have a turtle phone case?” Alex asked John while eyeing his phone case. John’s face starts to turn red in embarrassment, “I kind of have thing for turtles.” John looked up at Alex, they were about the same height. “Give me a random fact then, while I put my number in your phone.” Alexander said confidently. “Oh um okay, let me think of one.” John said as he unlocked his phone and gave it to him. “Turtles have existed for over 220 million years.” John said smiling at Alexander. Alex gave him his phone back, “I texted me so I have your number.” Alex smiled back.  
Alex and John finally caught up with the group. “You like him, don’t you?” Peggy whispered in John’s ear. John started to blush, “That’s absurd Peggy.” He whispered back.  
The walk finally ended and everyone went back to their dorms.  
John walked in the door and didn’t see Hercules, he was probably with one of The Schuyler sisters.   
John sighed happily as he sat down and pulled out his laptop to continue his short story for class. Half through writing his phone vibrated. He picked it up and saw it was text from Alex.  
Alex: Hey!  
Johnnyboy: Heyy  
Alex: I was wondering if you wanted to hangout sometime.  
Johnnyboy: Sure! How about at 6pm?  
Alex: Sure! At the coffee shop?  
Johnnyboy: Works for me! I have my shift there at 7  
Alex: Alright, I’ll see you there!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
*Alexander’s POV*  
Alex walked into the coffee shop 10 minutes early. He  
He was excited and nervous. He thought John was really cute. He pulled out his phone and saw he had a text from Aaron Burr. The text said that the debate meeting got cancelled. He sighed. He was really looking forward to debate.   
Alex heard the door open to the coffee shop door open. He saw John walk through it. “John. Over here!”, Alex called out to John eagerly. He saw John look over and his face light up. John sat down in front of Alex. “I don’t know what kind of coffee you like so I didn’t order anything yet.” Alex said with a bright smile. “Ah okay.” John said. “Yeah, so what is your favorite drink?’ Alex asked interested. “It’s a peppermint mocha, and what’s yours?” John asked back. “Just a regular latte. Shall I go get our coffees?” Alex asked cheerily. “Sure.” John said.  
Alex got up and walks over to the counter to get the drinks.  
He smiled as he watched John stared out the window. He sat down across from John and slid his drink over to him.   
“Hey.” Alex said getting his attention. “Oh hey, sorry I get distracted easily.” John giggled a little as he took a sip from his drink. He smiled at John and started to drink his drink.   
*John’s POV*  
John looked over at the clock and sighed. He only had 5 minutes left to spend with Alex. “I’m sorry we only have 5 minutes left.” John said sadly. Alex perked up, “It’s fine, I have my laptop and some of my school things, so I can stay for a while.” Alex smiled. He laughed a little bit, “Okay well I’ll try and talk to you some during my shift.” John got up and put his stuff in the backroom and came back out with an apron on.  
It was 30 minutes into his shift and barley anyone was there. Alex was still there, he moved next to the counter, so he could to talk to John.   
John looked down at Alex, “Hey, what are you doing?” Alex kept typing, “Writing my essay for Legal Writing.” John watched him type. John started humming random tunes. Alex looked up on him. “Yes?” John asked. “Nothing.” Alex looked back down at his laptop. John sighed and pulled out his phone. He opened snapchat and saw Lafayette had snapchated him. He opened it up and saw a picture of Lafayette, Hercules, and The Schuyler Sisters with a text bar that said, “Admit you like Alexxxx”, John shook his head and took a picture of the wall with a text bar the said, “I do not like him.” He sent it and put his phone back in his pocket.  
His shift was finally over. He walked over to Alex and tapped his shoulder. Alex looked up at John, “Yes?” Alex asked noticing John had his stuff. “I’m leaving now.” John said with a small smile. “Ohh okay, let me get my stuff.” Alex said.   
They both headed out the coffee shop. “Lafayette has all my friends in your dorm. Good luck with them.” John said. “You aren’t going to hang out with them?” Alex asked surprised, He thought of John the type to always hang out with someone. “Maybe later tonight, but I have a lot of work to do.” John said. “Ah okay.” Alex said, “Well I’ll text you later, bye.” Alex said a little sad. ‘I’ll be waiting for it.” John giggled a little as he walked off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the names for texting

*Alexander’s POV*  
Alex walked into his dorm room. He saw Lafayette with a bunch of other people. They were building a fort. “AYEEEEEE LOOK WHO’S HERE!”, Lafayette shouted. Everyone looked up at Alex and introduced them self. Lafayette introduced Alex to them. Alex said hey and then walked to his bed and pulled out his laptop and started working on his essay.   
Lafayette walked over to Alex. “I’m sorry about us. If you want a quiet place to work I’m sure John wouldn’t mind having you over.” Lafayette said followed by a wink. “Oh, um I would have to ask him.”, Alex said with a light blush. “You like him don’t you?”, Lafayette asked. “I barley even know him!”, Alex argued back. “Mhm sure.”, Lafayette said as he walked away.  
Alex texted John.  
A_Ham: Heyy Lafayette told me to ask you if I could come over to study since everyone is being loud while making a fort.  
The text back was almost instant.  
Johnnyboy: Sure, I’m in dorm house A in dorm 120  
A_Ham: I’ll be there soon!  
Alex got all of his stuff that he needed for studying and went to John’s place.  
*John’s POV*  
John got up and hurriedly cleaned up all the trash and dirty clothes on the floor before Alexander got to his dorm.  
He heard a knock at the door, “I’ll be there in a second!”, John shouted. John threw the last of the trash in the trash can and walked over to the door and opened it. “Hey Alex!”, John said cheerfully. “Hey!”, Alex said as John stepped out of the way for Alex to walked in. “You can sit where ever you want.”, John said as he went back to his spot on the floor. John opened up his word document as Alex sat next to him.  
A couple hours passed and John started getting sleepy. He looked over at Alex who was rapidly typing. John tapped on his shoulder. Alex looked over at John. “Maybe you should take a break.”, John said caringly. “I need to finish this though.”, Alex said. “When is it due?”, John said looking him in the eyes. “In two days!”, Alex said turning back to his laptop. “Right, so you can finish tomorrow; It’s getting late anyways.”, John said. “But I need to get it done now!”, Alex said not taking his eyes off the laptop. “Fine. You can spend the night here, but please promise me you won’t stay up to late.”, John said sweetly. “I won’t.”, Alex said as John got up. John went and got some pajamas and went into the bathroom and changed. He then brushed his teeth and crawled into bed and fell asleep.   
John woke up to an alarm going off. He didn’t recognize who’s alarm it was; all he knew that it was Panic! At The Disco playing.  
He looked up and saw Alex on the couch still typing. He yawned and got up. “Alex? Did you ever go to sleep?”, John asked worried. “No, I kind of forgot to.”, Alex responded as he quickly turned his alarm off. John sighed, “You know that’s not good for you.”, John said sitting next to him. “I know, I’m sorry John.”, Alex said looking up from his laptop to look at John. “It’s okay Alex.”, John said looking into his brown eyes. He started blushing. “So um, I guess we should get breakfast.”, John said smiling at the faint blush on Alex’s cheeks. “Uh sure.”, Alex said looking at the time, 8:10pm.  
John went and got dressed while Alex went back to his dorm and got dressed. They were to meet at the Café.  
*Alex’s POV*  
Alex walked into his dorm to see everyone passed out into a badly made fort. He knew it was Sunday, so he knew no one had any classes. He carefully walked over to his pile of clean clothes. He picked out a pair of black skinny jeans and a grey t-shirt. He hoped he looked good. He liked John, but was he going to let anyone know that? No he wasn’t. He saw that John was blushing when they were back at his dorm. Maybe John liked him. Lafayette probably knew. Alex thought how he’ll have to ask Lafayette; just how will he is the question.  
Alex walked into the café. He saw John sitting by himself, so he hurrily walked over there and sat next across from them. “Heyy!”, Alex said cheerfully. He looked at John. John with those freckles and bright eyes. “Hey!” John responded. “Shall we get food?”, Alex asked even though he wasn’t hungry. “Yes we should.”, John said getting up. Alex noticed that John’s hair was in a perfect pony tail as he got up.   
Alex got a piece pf toast and some orange juice. He saw that John got pancakes. He started to feel a little insecure about it.   
They sat back down and started eating. Alex quickly finished his food. He looked at John’s plate. Alex noticed he wasn’t close to be done. He smiled and looked up at John, but John was to focused on his plate to noticed.   
Alex tried counting John’s freckles. Alex thought about John; He has been thinking a lot about John. He noticed that John had finally finished and was looking back at him. Alex blushed from embarrassment, “S-Sorry.”, Alex said with his checks getting redder. “It’s fine, I like the view.”, John said with a blush on his face too. Alex eyes got a little bigger; He was wondering if he heard John right. “So um I should probably get back to my dorm.”, John said nervously. “Yeah I should too.”, Alex said.   
Alex got up and so did John. “I’ll um see you later”, John said. “Bye!”, Alex said.  
*John’s POV*  
John walked back into his dorm room thinking about what just happened between him and Alex. “Hey, where were you?” Hercules asked John. John jumped a little, “Sorry I went to café to get breakfast.” John said walking over to the couch and sitting. “Oh okay. You weren’t answering your phone, so I was worried.” Hercules said walking over and sitting next to him. Hercules was that mom friend everyone has. “I’m sorry; I must have had it on silent.” John said sighing. He pulled out his phone and saw three texts and two missed calls from Hercules and 1 text from Lafayette. He decided to look at the text from Lafayette.  
FightingFrenchMan: I know you were with Alex  
TurtleLover: Oh?  
FightingFrenchMan: Ahhhh! You like him don’t you?  
TurtleLover: I can’t get to know someone over breakfast?  
FightingFrenchMan: 1 Attachment  
It was a picture of Alex. Alex had a red blush on his face while typing on his computer. John felt his cheeks get hot.  
FightingFrenchMan: 1 Attachment  
It was a picture of John. He looked up at Hercules who had a smirk in his face.   
FightingFrenchMan: I shall see if Alex likes you. Which I have no doubt he does lover boy  
TurtleLover: Only you and Hercules can know. I’ll tell Peggy later.  
FightingFrenchMan: Okay ami  
John turned his phone off and sighed and looked at Hercules, “I hate you.” John said. “Mhm sure you do, John.” Hercules said getting up and going to his bed. John knew Hercules was right; He didn’t hate him.  
John turned on the small television they had on and decided to watch Grey’s Anatomy.   
He had watched a couple episodes when he got a text from Alex.  
aLex: I’m sorry about this morning.  
TurtleLover: No, no it’s fine.  
aLex: I like the new name.  
TurtleLover: lol thanks, I like yours  
aLex: you’re welcome


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry:  
> That this chapter is crappy  
> Short  
> and that I took so long to update

*Alexander's POV*

Alex sat his phone down on the table and grabbed his laptop. He opened facebook and looked up John on it again. He found him and sent him a friend request. He started browsing through facebook since he had finished all his work for his classes. After a couple of minutes of mindless browsing he saw that John had accepted his friend request. He quickly opened John's profile to see his interests and such.

At that moment of internet stalking Alex was doing that he realized he liked John. That he in fact really liked John. He liked think of John. John with his cute smile and freckles. He noticed that John's hair is always in a ponytail. He liked that John was smiling every time he saw him.

He decided he wants to have John over that night, so he texted John.

aLex: Hey do you have any classes tomorrow?

TurtleLover: One at 4, why?

aLex: I was wondering if you wanted to come over tonight.

TurtleLover: Sure! I'll be over there in 5

Alex was beyond happy that John agreed to coming over. He quickly got up and cleaned the small mess that he had made. He made sure the rest of the dorm was clean. Once he got everything cleaned he put his phone on the charger. Then he heard a knock at the door, he ran over to the door. He took a deep breath and opened the door. John was grinning. His hair was in a ponytail. Alex smiled back. "Hey!", John said happily. "Hey, come in," Alex said, "Lafayette is somewhere. I forgot where he said he was going." Alex said while John stepped in. Alex walked over to the small couch and sat down; John followed. "I think Lafayette is with Hercules." John said with his voice trailing off. "Oh?" Alex said intrigued. "Hercules said something about a date." John said looking at Alex. "They would make a cute couple "Alex said smiling. John smiled back and laughed a little, "They are a couple.". "THEY ARE!?" Alex said just a little surprised. "Mhm." John said laughing some more.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Alex asked. "Sure! What movies do you have?" John asked. Alex got up and walked to the table the small television sat on. He had four movies. "We have Paper Towns, Me, And Earl, And The Dying Girl, The Hunger Games, and If I Stay." Alex said. "Ooh Paper Towns. I haven't seen it yet. Could we watch it?" John asked excitedly. "Totally!" Alex said putting the disc in. He made his way back to John and sat closer to him.

Half way through the movie Alex noticed John was starting to fall asleep. "John, do you want to lay down?" Alex asked. John shook his head yes sleepily. "Here you can lay down on my lap.' Alex said happily.

*John's POV*

John blushed when Alex said that but he did it anyways. He hoped Alex couldn't feel his blush. He started falling asleep. He could feel a light kiss on his forehead as he fell asleep.

He woke up in a bed that wasn't his. He was confused but then remembered he fell asleep in Alex's dorm. He stayed where he was till he heard talking. It sounded like Lafayette and Alex, so he got up. "Hey!" Lafayette said smirking. John looked at him confused but brushed it off. "Hi guys." John said.


End file.
